


Let 'Em Talk

by reindeersidecar



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, The obligatory fake dating fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeersidecar/pseuds/reindeersidecar
Summary: Chloe needs to lose a guy at an auction, and Nadine is just the girl for the job.





	Let 'Em Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished this game and immediately had to go write a fake dating fic for it. Enjoy!

Chloe knew her bad habit of sleeping with business partners would come back to bite her in the ass someday.

She just didn’t expect it to be so soon. Or _all_ at once.

She leaned back into a tiny alcove beneath the overhang of the balcony, and from the shadows, she watched the whole ballroom. Auctions such as these tended to gather many of her old acquaintances, like a big high school reunion, only more awkward. Otherwise, it was a nice crowd—a _wealthy_ crowd, might she add, and certainly some wallets might go missing tonight. But that wasn’t what they were here for. They were here for the priceless Indian artifact, the Third Eye of Shiva.

They’d steal it, it would go missing for a few years, then rather mysteriously, it would fall into the lap of the Ministry of Culture. Vigilante antiquity collecting, Nadine liked to call it. Thieving is thieving, Chloe would remind her, but whatever she had to tell herself to commit to the cause.

“I thought I’d find you here,” a gruff voice came from beside her.

Chloe rolled her eyes, sighed, and forced a smile as she turned to look. He was a giant of a man, standing half a head taller than her, his big red face a shade darker than carefully coifed blond hair. “Sebastian,” she said stiffly through the teeth of her smile, “enjoying the party?”

His blue eyes flickered down her red, satin dress. “I could be enjoying it more.” She shivered. She didn’t think it was possible to _feel_ the slime in a man’s tone.

Sebastian was one of the mercs one of her former partners had hired who had developed a taste for treasure hunting, and for her, it would seem. She’d slept with him once, out of convenience. They’d often run into each other at events like these, but the sight of Nate on her arm would send him away. Now, Chloe realized, eyeing Elena leaning against Nate from across the ballroom, she didn’t have such luxury.

Sebastian grinned, crinkling the sunburnt skin around his beady, little eyes. “Sorry about Drake.”

Chloe blew air out of her mouth. “Hey, I’ve moved on. You should too, the auction will start soon.”

He crowded her further in the alcove. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Frazer.”

“Is there a problem here?”

Chloe peered around him, and standing there was her lovely, well-timed business partner, Nadine Ross, who really could not have better timing or be any lovelier. Nadine stared at the man beneath the furrow of her brow, arms crossed, working the muscle in her jaw. She cut a powerful figure in her jumpsuit.

Sebastian smiled. “Who are you?”

Nadine opened her mouth to answer before Chloe skirted around him and slid up beside her, a hand to her waist, drawing her to her hip. “This is my,” she paused, meeting Nadine’s curious look, “partner,” and she glanced back at him. “Nadine.”

Sebastian squinted a bit at this, eyes flickering between them, before held his hand out for Nadine. Nadine very reluctantly seemed to reach out and shake it. “Pleased to make your acquaintance. Enjoy the party, ladies,” he said, and he stumbled away.

Nadine eased out from her embrace. “What the hell was that?”

“What?”

She scrunched her face. “ _Partner_. Why'd you say it all funny?”

Chloe laughed. “What do you mean? I said it the way I always say it.”

“No, you want that guy to think we're together.”

“Well, I mean _technically_ —”

“You know that's not what I mean.” Nadine crossed her arms again, eyebrow cocked.

Chloe folded under that withering look. She sighed. “Alright. So. Maybe—yes,” she relented, gesturing with her hands, “I wanted it to appear that way.”

Nadine laughed and shook her head. “You know, Frazer, there are better ways to ask a girl out.”

Chloe looked her up and down. “Duly noted.”

Nadine stood beside her, turning to the room. They both watched Sebastian try to scope out his next target, a slight, dark-haired woman Chloe knew to be a rich widow rumored to have killed her husband for his antique collection. Nadine harrumphed at the sight. “So, you want to make him back off?”

“Something like that,” Chloe said, watching the woman shrink in disgust of his advances.

They both continued watching him in silence. The crowd and live music continued as a low, uninterrupted murmur, until Nadine chimed in again, “Have you considered punching him?”

“Hmm.”

“Shooting him?”

“Hmm, too messy,” Chloe answered, untucking the store tag of her gown from beneath her collar. “I intend to return this dress.”

Nadine laughed as Chloe stuffed the tag back inside. It was quite some time again before Nadine said, “Alright.”

Chloe looked at her. “Alright?”

Nadine sighed and rolled her eyes. “I'll be your _partner_ for the night.”

Chloe smiled slowly. She’d kiss the woman if it wouldn’t mess up her lipstick.

Nadine couldn’t help the smile from her own face. “Stop smiling like that. You're scaring me.”

“Have I mentioned how absolutely _ravishing_ you look in that get-up?”

She grinned and shoved her lightly. “Shut up.”

Chloe watched the warmth rise in her face with delight. “No, seriously.”

“Save the flattery for when he's actually listening, ja?”

“Don’t worry, love. Plenty more where that came from.”

It wasn’t long before people were dragging each other into the center of the floor for a slow dance. Chloe groaned. She just wanted to get the bloody artifact and _go home._ And of course, Sebastian, ever the dogged man (or perhaps he just couldn’t _take a hint_ ) sauntered up to her not long after the first song started.

He flicked his hand out to her. “Care for a dance?”

“Not particularly, no,” Chloe admitted from her lean against a pillar.

“She’s with me,” Nadine cut in.

Chloe had completely forgotten their whole charade. She hooked her thumb toward Nadine and nodded. “Right, yes, and I’m with her.”

The man laughed. “Yeah, I forgot.” He put air quotes around the word, “Partners.”

“Have something to say?” Nadine asked. Chloe winced at the tone she took. It brought up some not-so-fond memories of the Western Ghats which started with her being socked in the nose and ended with her chasing Nadine, on foot, through a thunderstorm, in the mud, blood gushing from her goddamn face. And they said chivalry was dead.

Sebastian backed up a step and gave Nadine a slow onceover, as if undressing her with his eyes Chloe wanted to wring his meaty neck. “I’ll be back for you later, Frazer.”

As he walked away, Chloe parroted his words mockingly, American accent and all. Nadine laughed under her breath and ushered her in the other direction.

“Thanks, love,” Chloe breathed.

Nadine shrugged and gathered her closer, hands to her waist. Chloe moved her arms to rest on her shoulders. “Don't mention it. What are girlfriends for?”

Chloe raised a brow, biting back her smile. They rocked gently to the music. “You’re really getting into character, aren’t you?”

Nadine stared out into the sea of softly swaying bodies. “Has to be believable, doesn’t it?” 

“Sure,” Chloe agreed emphatically.

Nadine glanced at her from the corner of her eye. “What?”

“Nothing,” she answered with a smile, “I’m simply dancing with my beautiful lady.”

Nadine swatted her arm lightly. “Would you stop with that?” She ducked her head and muttered, “You’re making me red.”

“That’s the point, dear,” Chloe murmured, watching Nadine watch the room. As they continued to sway together—Chloe didn’t think it qualified as dancing—Nadine remained ever vigilant of the area while Chloe stole a selfish number of glances at the woman in her arms. Nadine was glowing beneath the golden chandelier lights, her curls down, bouncing softly against her freckled shoulders with each rock of their bodies.

“What makes you think this will work anyway?”

Chloe blinked and suddenly realized Nadine was staring back at her. “What do you mean?”

Nadine indicated Sebastian with a tilt of her head. He had moved on from the widow to another woman. “Why would I deter him?”

“Honey, look at you,” Chloe laughed, pulling back slightly to take her in, “I think even _he_ would admit he’s a pile of shit compared to you. And I mean, gosh, look at those _arms—_ ”

“I knew it was weird you kept insisting I wear something sleeveless,” Nadine said with a sigh.

“No, no, that was just me being selfish,” Chloe admitted with an appreciative nod.

“Unbelievable.”

She grinned. “Point is, he won’t wanna mess with you.”

Nadine half-shrugged. “Thanks, I think.” She readjusted her hold on Chloe’s waist, fingers pressing into her sides. Chloe could feel the heat of her palms through her dress. “Sorry I keep stepping on your feet.”

Chloe flipped her hair out of her face. “You know, I wasn’t even going to mention it.”

“Really? That’s a first.”

“You’re helping me out,” she reminded her. “I’m on my best behavior tonight.”

Nadine laughed. “Bullshit.”

Sebastian had to make one last attempt, though, for good measure. At least until the next party, when Chloe would have to probably pay some stranger to be her arm candy and ward him off. She and Nadine were sitting at the open bar when he started across the room in their direction.

Chloe reached over the partition and grabbed the bottle they’d been drinking from. Nadine kept her eyes trained on Sebastian as she leaned back in her stool, elbows resting on the counter. “More alcohol?”

Nadine huffed and pushed her glass toward her. “Do you even have to ask?” Chloe poured her another glass. “God, that guy really is persistent.”

Chloe set the bottle down and settled back in her seat. She sipped her drink. “Any reason he shouldn’t be? I’m quite the catch.”

Nadine peeled her eyes away from him to look at Chloe a moment. “I’m well aware of that.”

Chloe set her glass down and leaned in toward her. “Oh? Tell me more.”

“Shush, he’s coming over.”

Sebastian cleared his throat and nodded at Nadine. “Miss...”

“Ross,” she supplied.

“But you can call her ma’am,” Chloe chimed in.

“Can I have a word alone with Chloe?”

Nadine sipped from her glass. “No.”

He laughed. “That’s a little controlling, isn't it? She should decide for herself.”

Nadine shrugged and took another sip. “I don’t care.”

Sebastian glanced over her head at Chloe, as if to say, “Are you really letting her speak for you?”

Chloe also shrugged. “Hey, I like a woman in control.” Nadine snorted, and Chloe knew she’d regret the remark later.

“Hope you’re happy together,” he said, although, his tone clearly said otherwise.  “I’ll be expecting a wedding invite.”

“Oh, bugger, I think it just might get lost in the mail.”

He waved her off and muttered something under his breath as he walked away.

By the end of the evening, the Third Eye of Shiva was safely secured inside her bra. When they got back to the hotel, she tucked it into her bedside drawer. She then unholstered her gun from her thigh and set it down on the nightstand. “We didn’t even need this.”

Nadine kicked off her flats. “Is that a bad thing?”

Chloe flopped down onto the bed. “You know how I love a good gunfight.”

Nadine sighed, crossed her arms, and watched Chloe from the doorway. Chloe propped her cheek up on her fist and raised a brow at her. “Coming to bed, love?”

Nadine smiled. “Are we still keeping up this charade?” She pushed off the door and walked toward Chloe. “I don’t actually have to marry you now, do I?”

Chloe winced. “Oooh, hmm, I think you might,” she said. “We have to commit fully to this cover.” Nadine grinned at her and set her gun down on the other nightstand. “And would it really be so _awful_?”

Nadine snorted and slid into bed beside her. “It would _definitely_.”

“Geez, alright. Be a little more decisive, would you?”

Nadine studied her a moment, something quiet and fierce about her. Chloe was arrested by that look, terribly aware of her own pulse in her teeth. “It wouldn’t be all bad.”

Chloe cupped a hand to her mouth in mock surprise. “Nadine Ross, are you about to propose to me?”

Nadine tried to swallow her own smile. She nodded and mustered a solemn look. “I hid the ring in your food.”

“Oh darn, I must have swallowed it.” The two of them laughed and rolled onto their backs. Chloe felt every word they exchanged tonight rattle inside her head. And then came every word before it. “I mean, we’re practically married already.”

“Hmm. Except we don’t kiss.”

Chloe shifted. “Yeah, well…”

“Or have sex.”

“Technicalities. Easily fixable, might I add.”

Nadine turned to her, brow cocked, mouth open. “Are you propositioning me?”

“Yes, Nadine, let’s consummate our love. What do you say?”

Nadine hit her in the face with a throw pillow, laughing. “You’re horrible,” she said. “Ugh, what an awful, terrible word.”

“Well, we’re _already_ in bed together,” Chloe pointed out, “and you know what they say, when in Rome.”

“We’re not _in_ Rome—”

Chloe gripped her waist and kissed her softly. She eased back and studied Nadine in the low lamplight. “Are you done?”

Nadine stared at her lips. “Yeah…can we do that again? I think my eyes were open.”

Chloe laughed and rolled onto her other shoulder. “Nope, no do overs.”

Nadine flipped her onto her back and laid down between her legs. “Come here.” She bent to kiss Chloe, lips firm and insistent. Her hands rode the satin of her gown up her legs, nails biting into the bare skin of her thighs.

Chloe broke away for air and blinked up at her. “Whoa.”

Nadine gave her a smug smile. “I thought you liked a woman in control.”  
Chloe shut her eyes. “You know, as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted—” Nadine kissed her again. Chloe laughed. “You’re right. We should do this a few more times _just_ to make sure you have it down.” She pushed up and met Nadine’s lips again, hand reaching for the zipper of her jumpsuit. She drew it slowly down Nadine’s back when a knock came at the door.

Sam’s voice came in muffled from outside, “Hey, you guys have any hot water left? The shower’s _freezing_ in my room.”

Nadine dropped her face into her shoulder and groaned. Chloe swore and yanked the zipper all the way back up. “You really should’ve killed him when you had the chance.”

Nadine laughed and rolled off her onto her back. “I told you.”

“You know, I can hear you guys,” he said. Chloe sighed loudly and walked over to let him inside. He stood there with a sheepish grin and a plush bathrobe, shower caddy in hand. His eyes flickered from the fallen strap of Chloe’s dress, to her mussed hair, to her smudged lipstick, to her dress riding dangerously up her body. “Say, am I, uh, interrupting something?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and dragged him inside the room. “Just get in the shower.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” He shuffled over in his flip flops and shut the bathroom door behind himself. The shower turned on shortly after.

Chloe huffed and sat on Nadine’s side, where she lay grinning. “I’d never thought I’d see you this happy to see Sam Drake.”

“I’m not,” Nadine corrected her. “It’s funny seeing you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Sexually frustrated.”

Sam started singing loudly.

Chloe laughed. “Oh, I don’t think I’ll be for long.”

“Think he’ll be there a while?”

“At least an hour.” Nadine stuck her lip out a bit. “Are you pouting?”

“I can be disappointed, can’t I?”

“I mean, sure, but,” Chloe lifted her brows, “there _will_ be other opportunities.” She shrugged. “Or I mean, we could just _do it_ while he’s in there. He won’t know. Can’t hear a thing in the showe—”

“I’m not fucking you with Sam Drake in our room.”

Chloe nodded. “Loud and clear.” She climbed over Nadine and settled in the bed beside her.

Nadine leaned over and kissed her neatly on the corner of the mouth. “This isn’t over.”

Chloe smiled. “No, it most certainly isn’t.”

 


End file.
